


The Hot Russian Babysitter

by ymeno



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babysitting, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, Katsuki Yuuri isn't a Figure Skater, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sexy Times, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vanilla Kink, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor Nikiforov is a Tease, babysitting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymeno/pseuds/ymeno
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri did not need babysitting. He was 21 now, he didn't need a nanny!Unless that nanny was a hot Russian. Yuuri could live with that.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 12





	The Hot Russian Babysitter

Hello! This is a babysitting au that I personally came up with, so let me clear some things up:  
  
  


-Yuuri is 21, and Victor is 28.

-There will contain future smut scenes.

-This is also being cross posted on Wattpad. 

-There will be more than 10 chapters.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it! I will try to update it twice a week!


End file.
